


Monster

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Grindelwald is obsessed, M/M, Possessive Behavior, everyone else is shocked, grindelwald is willing to do anything to get newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Based on that Final Crimes of Grindelwald trailer and that beautiful quote from Leta: "Newt, you never met a monster you couldn't love."I can imagine Grindelwald hearing Leta telling this to Newt, turning around with that smirk on his face just to stare back at him.





	Monster

“Is that true, Mr. Scamander? You have really never met a monster you couldn’t love?”

And everybody else is dead quiet, looking from one to another, because suddenly Grindelwald’s expression has slightly changed.

He has made a decision.

“Newton,” there are several gasps that follow that simple word; it is really confusing and shocking for the magizoologist hearing his given name from Grindelwald’s lips.

Minutes ago he was still ‘Mr. Scamander’ for the dark lord.

“Do you consider me a monster?”

“Don’t talk to him, Newt! He just wants to–”

Grindelwald shuts Theseus up with a simple 'Silencio’ spell that takes everyone by surprise.

“Certainly not the Scamander I was talking to and not the one I’m interested in,” the dark lord says, just in time to watch as the British auror frees himself from the hex; he tries to petrify Grindelwald but his charm fails, hitting against the blue fire that now serves the dark wizard as a shield.

“Don’t, 'Seus” Newt tries to calm him down.

“You know… we can easily avoid this drama if you listen to me,” Grindelwald speaks again so he can have the magizoologist paying attention to him. “You can save your friends… because if you don’t they’ll die.”

Newt shakes his head, a shadow of fear over his eyes.

“Nothing’s gonna happen to them. You cannot know–”

“I do. I’ve seen it.” Grindelwald’s smirk is all teeth now, predatory, merciless. “I have seen you too, Newton… Many times; I saw you broken, happy; always looking at me.”

“He’s lying… He does that all the–”

A spell almost hits Credence in the face, even though the boy does his best to block it, Newt is sure he wouldn’t have done if it wasn’t because Grindelwald wasn’t actually trying.

Newt looks at all of his friends; Tina who’s desperately trying to let him know they could find a way to fix this… Theseus that seems tired, leaning against Leta’s side. And Credence that is too worried about Nagini to focus on anything else.

They won’t be able to get out of there alive. Not all of them if they start a fight.

Finally, his eyes go back to Grindelwald, who has been staring at him the whole time, patiently waiting for him to realize there’s no other way.

Like he knows what Newt’s going to say next.

“A–Alright… I’m listening, Grindelwald.”

“Gellert. My name’s Gellert,” the dark lord says, voice soft, triumph glimmering in his eyes.


End file.
